


Foam and Fanfiction

by Gylentia, JustAnotherMC



Category: Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crack Fic, Other, SO MANY PEOPLE, just the lords and ninjas in a foam pit, moder AU, tales from the discord server
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gylentia/pseuds/Gylentia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMC/pseuds/JustAnotherMC
Summary: On one random Saturday afternoon the seemingly peaceful trampoline park was overtaken by all of our favorite lords and ninjas. But what’s the best part of the  a trampoline park though, the giant foam pit of course! And that’s exactly where everyone ends up. Wanna see what happens next? Enjoy this crack fic written on the SLBP discord server





	Foam and Fanfiction

  * Ieyasu and Inchiyo are not amused
  * Shigezane dragged Masamune into the pit to hide from Kojuro
    * Foam will not stop Kojuro
    * Masamune is now annoyed that he can’t get out and blames Shigezane
  * Hideyoshi faked being stuck so Mitsunari would come in after him
  * Kenshin realizes it’s another way to escape Kanetsugu
  * Yoshichi & Shigezane hangout and scare people walking by
  * All of the Uesugi guys are in the pit except Kanetsugu
    * He’s standing outside seething with barely contained rage
    * Hotaru is having fun
    * Kageie is napping
  * Shingen climbs up to sit on the big foam rock meant for workers and begins giving Yukimura orders to defend his position
  * Yukimura is struggling to move despite Shingen making it look easy
  * Masamune and Yukimura see each other but can’t get close enough to fight
    * “Stop stalling and fight me Date!”
    * “You just wait Sanada!”
  * Shigezane tries to throw the blocks at Yukimura but they hit everyone else
  * Mitsunari is trying to calculate a way out with Hideyoshi in tow but Ieyasu is blocking the ropes and trying to make his own escape
  * Nobunaga is trying to fight Shingen for the big block. Even tries to pull Shingen’s hair but it’s not effective.
  * Genya is throwing blocks at Sakuya and getting glares in return
    * Oboro is barking at Gen cause they have work to do
  * Kyoichiro is complaining that Sasuke pulled him in but doesn’t try to get out. 
    * Sasuke leaves like thirty minutes later but Kyoichiro can’t get out
  * Oboro and Kanetsugu are all anger and stress
  * Haku and Saizo are having none of it
  * Mitsuhide was content just watching and sighing
    * Until he saw Tora jump in 
    * Then he dove in because he was worried
    * Sees Hideyoshi in the pit. “Oh hello how are you doing?”
    * “I’m fine. Are you looking for something?”
    * “A small grey cat. Have you seen it?”
  * Katsuie trying to tell Toshiie & Hideyoshi how to move through the foam while telling what he thinks is a ‘heart wrenching’ story from his youth


  * Nobuyuki is sitting on the side drinking tea reassuring Yukimura that he’s doing fine
    * “Brother! How is my form?”
    * “You’re doing great!”
  * Saizo can’t help but laugh at Yukimura (rare ikr)
    * Yuki pushes Saizo in as he laughs at Yukimura
    * She then joins Nobuyuki for tea and they invite Kanetsugu
    * He gets flustered when Nobuyuki and Yuki start to flirt
    * Kanetsugu jumps into the pit when Yuki tries to flirt with him
  * Kotaro tries to jump in after Sazio but he jumps into the wrong pit
  * Hotaru tries to introduce Sazio to Kenshin
    * “Lord Kenshin this is my amazing older brother!”
    * “Who are you referring to?”
  * Saizo sank into the foam and hasn’t been seen since
  * The pit doesn’t phase Hazo’s hair. Like it’s still perfect
  * Tadakatsu gets kicked out into the same pit as Kotaro
    * Starts following Kotaro around
    * “Noooo! Please call me a worthless worm too!”
  * Both Hazo’s are in the pit with Ieyasu
    * Kiyohiro is trying to get Ieyasu out
    * Masanari is trying to further bury him
    * Ieyasu is spilling profanities. “LET GO OF ME YOU INSOLENT SNAKE!”
    * Tadakatsu can feel Ieyasu’s rage from his pit with Kotaro
  * The animals
    * Oboro is pacing and stressed. 
    * Tobimaru is playing and swinging on the ropes. Helping Saku avoid the blocks Genya is throwing his way
    * Raita is jumping around and trying to catch blocks
  * Nobunaga never realized there were ropes to get out
  * Too busy trying to ‘overthrow’ Shingen as king of the foam rock
    * “If anyone’s gonna rule this hell it’s going to be me Takeda!”
  * Smol Sasuke came from the arcade and joined Shingen on the rock
    * He’s taunting Yukimura
    * But this only encourages Yukimura to fight harder
  * Nobunaga temporarily gets on the foam rock but let’s smol Sasuke stay on it too.
  * Everyone gets out too exhausted to fight.
  * Toshiie, Yukimura, Sakuya, and Masamune are the last ones in
  * Yukimura and Masamune are still too stubborn to admit they can’t get out
  * Now it’s turned into a contest of who can stay in the longest to cover for it
  * Saizo and Kojuro pull them out at the same time so the winner is still unclear
    * Yukimura- “I’ll beat him next time Saizo. You’ll see!”
    * Saizo- “We’ll see dear.”
  * Shigezane- “Whooooohooooo! Who's ready for round 2! Dodgeball!
  * Glares from everyone
  * Starts out as everyone vs Shigezane but that doesn’t last long
  * Yukimura and Masamune get very intense
    * “DATE!”
    * “SANADA!”
  * Ieyasu knocks down both Nobunaga and Hideyoshi
  * Mitsunari swears to avenge Hideyoshi
  * Glass gets broken and they get banned from dodgeball
    * “It’s a foam ball! How do you break glass with a foam ball?!”
    * Sasuke broke it



**Author's Note:**

> This is just the bare bones of what we came up with. I do plan on turning it into a full fledged fic one day. So for now just enjoy the fun


End file.
